


Green

by BoredAsFork



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Gay ASF, ayyyeeee a bitch doesnt know what shes doing, fluff cuz a bitch cant write smut, jojo's pov, lizzie is an overprotective sister at best, posie is life and the drought is killing meee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredAsFork/pseuds/BoredAsFork
Summary: Lizzie finds out about her sister's sexuality the most awkward way imaginable.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> ayye its my first fic

          Penelope's eyes are green. When Lizzie and I first met her I could've sworn they were brown. Then again before I met her I could've sworn I was straight. Hell Lizzie still thinks that I'm straight. I mean, It's not that I don't want her to know, she's just really stressed right now and I don't want to make her mad. She's not homophobic, hopefully, It's just she's not extremely fond of Penelope. I'll tell her soon. I want to be able to hold hands with my girlfriend without worrying what Lizzie thinks. Penelope hasn't asked me about coming out, she's so patient but I feel like if I wait too long I'll lose her. Man,if I lose her I think I'd die. She's so great, all of her is so perfect. Her lips are the perfect amount of soft and hard, and they always taste like strawberries. Her hugs are safe and comforting and no matter what happens that day, her hugs make me feel so much better. And her eyes, I could talk for hours about the gold speckles that you could only see if the sun was shining just right, or the fact that they tend to change color when she looks at certain things, but when she looks at me her eyes are green. Man, I love her.

          "Watcha thinking about jojo?" Ugh and her voice is like honey and tea when you have a sore throat. 

          "I want to tell Lizzie," I paused,"About us-you know our relationship." Penelope's perfect mouth curved into a smile that sent butterflies racing through my stomach. Damn, how can she still do that. Before I can tell her that keeping her a secret was killing me, Penelope's lips were on mine. It was magical, every time we kissed was absolutely magical. Things got heated pretty quickly soon we were both reduced to two pairs of hungry lips wanting more. We were only paying attention to one another, that fact was apparent with the sound of somebody clearing their throat. 

          "What. The. Hell. Josie why're you making out with the devil incarnate?!" Fuck. Fuck Fuck Fuucckkkkkk. This is not how I wanted her to find out about this.

          "Ummm well- we were- I just-" I just what?

          "You just what?" Lizzie was angry, very angry. Tears cloud my eyes and I see Penny step in between Lizzie and I protectively.

          "Lizzie, I know we didn't really get off on the right foot, and I regret that, but I really like your sis-"

          "Get. Out." Penelope doesn't bother trying to argue with Lizzie, it probably isn't worth it anyway. She grabs her coat and looks at me with those eyes, a silent promise that she's still here when this is over. The door closes and all hell breaks loose. 

          "How the hell could you like that she-demon?" She spats. "She's rude and gross and she thinks she's sooooo much better than everybody else. How could you like her? Why would you do that to me?" That's when I lost it. This isn't about her.

          "This isn't about you. This is about me. How could I like her? How could you not! She's sweet, and warm, and caring, and she makes me feel beautiful even when I know that I'm not and she treats me a hell of a lot better than you ever have. That's why I like her." I hadn't meant to say that last part but it seemed to make Lizzie a little bit calmer.

          "Why didn't you tell me? We're sisters, sister tell each other when they have a crush. Or when they're questioning things." Lizzie's voice was softer, I could tell that she actually cared. "Do I come across as not accepting? Because I'm totally accepting. I guess I'm just mad that I didn't realize that you had these feelings." she started crying, "I'm really sorry that I wasn't here for you, I should've known. I'm so sorry."

          "Hey," I hugged her,"You couldn't have known, I didn't tell anybody, not even Penny." She fake-gagged at the nickname. 

          "If you didn't tell her when you thought you liked girls, then how'd you guys start dating?" I blushed.

          "Let's just say that I wasn't very subtle with my crush." The real story was much longer but that was for a different time. Right now I was just happy that Lizzie was supportive. A few moments later I heard a quiet knock on our bedroom door. 

          "Who is it?" I call out

          "It's P, I brought Ice Cream," I smiled, anytime I had a bad day we would eat ice cream and make a pillow fort. Before I could respond Lizzie stood and opened the door.

          "Look, I still don't really like you but from what I've seen so far, you make my sister really happy. Hell, she smiles more when she talks about you than she does when out mom comes home. so," she said stepping closer, which to me isn't intimidating but Penelope is obviously on edge. "Don't hurt her, or you'll wish you were never born. Okay, you two have fun I'm gonna go find Raf." She said as she left.

          "I have never been so scared of a shovel talk," Penelope said as she sat the tub of Ice cream on the table. "But, I don't plan on hurting you so that shouldn't be a problem." I giggled and took the opportunity to look at the green eyes that I loved so much. Yeah, Penelope's eyes were green, and they'd still be green if Lizzie knew or not.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I actually hate the way i wrote this, I apologize for the end lmao


End file.
